Grundreughi
Původ Cesty trpasličích knězů země jsou tvrdé jako žula, ze které byli vytvořeni. Karin Klad vykonával pouť Kro Duraz (šepot kamene), náročnou očistu duše trpaslíka, která má přivést kněze ke klidu mysli v temné hloubce země daleko od veškerých obydlí. Karin byl na cestě již mnoho týdnů, nebezpečí v podzemních cestách číhá na každém rohu. Nechal se vést jen šepotem skal, které ho obklopovali. Během Rhun’draz - dne, kdy magie vyvěrá ze země silněji - ho hlasy skal dovedly do prazvláštní sluje. Kdysi možná byla obývaná, ale stopa času zde byla více než patrná. Ovšem to co nalezl, mu vyrazilo dech. Kamené kladivo z prazvláštní slitiny hornin, vyzařovalo jemné světlo, které dopadalo na malé batole ovinuté v dece popsanými znaky klanu, které nepoznával. Pojmenoval ho Grundreugi - Velké kladivo. Grundreugi vyrůstal v malé osamocené trpasličí enklávě, která neměla příliš styku s okolním světem. Karin se stal jeho gnolem - rádcem a učitelem. Grundreugi byl vychováván ve víře k Duraz'norn (kamenná země), učil se moudrosti předků. Když Grundreugi dosáhl věku skruff (věk vousu), pověděl mu Karin o jeho nalezení a předal mu i kamenné kladivo s fatalismem, který je vlastní jen trpaslíkům. Grundreugimu ale jeho původ nedal spát a proto požádal gnola o povolení vypravit do podzemních cest a hledat místo, kde ho Karin nalezl. Ten mu však připomněl přísahu Gnol-a-Garaz (žaka k učiteli), která mu zapovídá opustit své místo před složením zkoušky učedníka. Grundreugi nejdříve nápad pustil z hlavy, ale když se začal blížit Rhun’draz, myšlenky na výpravu se mu vrátili. V noci se mu začaly zdát zvláštní sny, jak putuje po podzemních cestách. Postupně nemohl myslet na nic jiného. Všechno ho táhlo do hlubin země, hledat svůj osud. Nakonec udělal nemyslitelné - rozhodl se porušit přísahu Gnol-a-Garaz. Po ceremonii na Rhun’draz se vyplížil se své cely a vydal se na dlouhou a strastiplnou pouť v podzemí. Prastaré cesty vinoucí se hlubinami země jsou nebezpečné jak svým nestálým stavem, tak i stvořeními, která se po nich pohybují. Grundreugi se musel na své pouti naučit skrývat a vystačit si s provizorními nástroji. Do střetů se nepouštěl pokud to nebylo nezbytné a pak využíval hlavně své znalosti akolyty Duraz'norn. Postupem času přestal dny pod zemí počítat. Sny ho časem opustili a občas ho přepadával pocit bezradnosti. Jednou, když se opět blížil den Rhun’draz, jeho kladivo Duraz’wutroth (kamenná tyč) začalo slabě zářit, jako z vyprávění Karin Klada. Čím více se blížil ke svému cíli, tím více kladivo zářilo. Do sluje dorazil přesně na den Rhun’draz. Ztrouchnivělé stoly, pokryté prachem a pavučinami, byly tak jak je asi před mnoha lety našel i gnol Klad. Sem tam našel zvláštně tvarovaný prorezly kus plechu nebo střepy skla, ale nic co by mu mohlo napovědět kdo je a odkud ochází. Den po Rhun’draz jeho kladivo pohaslo. Grundreugi byl zoufaly. Pro tuto pouť obětoval svou čest - porušil přísahu svému učiteli - ale nezjistil nic. Zhroutil se. Sedm dní setrval v sluji. Nemyslel na nic. Zvykl si na temnotu hlubiny a chlad skály, která pomalu začínala pronikat do jeho srdce. V hlavě se mu začaly ozývat šepoty v hlavě. Blázní nebo k němu promlouvá hora? Osmý den se Duraz’wutroth opět rozzářil. Jen na kratičký okamžik. Ale tak jasně, až to Grundreugiho oslepilo. V tom krátkém záblesku uviděl něco zvláštního. Gromthi, předek, v bojové zbroji v postoji před neznámým nepřítelem uchopil Duraz’wutroth a udeřil s ním silně do země. Grundreugi své vizi neporozuměl, ale pochopil, že odpověď o jeho původu existuje. Rozhodl se vrátit do své enklávy a čelit hněvu svého gnola, ale jen on mu mohl pomoci porozumět jeho vizi a naučit ho komunikovat s duchy hory. Výprava za stříbrným kladivem Gnol Klad vzal Grundreughiho na milost, avšak zavázal ho ke splnění nelehkého úkolu, aby odčinil svou ztracenou čest. Rada starších rozhodla, že je načase získat zpět stříbrné kladivo, které jim bylo před lety ukradeno a pro to se rozhodla najmout družinu dobrodruhů, která měla dorazit s nejbližší obchodní karavanou. Grundreughi, který žil celý svůj život pod horou musí opustit bezpečí trpasličí hory a dohlédnout na skupinu dobrodruhů, aby úspěšně splnili úkol. K dispozici dostal od svého učitele kalich, který je schopný pohlcovat duše. Vydali se na výpravu ihned, dorazili do malé zapadlé lidské vísky na úpatí hory. Zde doporučil vůdce družiny zanechat koně a osly, kteří doteď pomáhali družině. Cesta dobrodruhy zavedla do hlubokého lesa plného nestvůr a přízraků. Grundreughi však vedl družinu neohroženě přes veškeré nástrahy až dorazili na nekvalitní ani ne tak starou cestu, kterou očividně museli postavit elfové, protože nikdo jiný tak blbě nestaví. A samozřejmě, že s proradností všem elfům vlastní, zakleli do ni démona. Avšak i jeho dokázal statečný Grundreughi porazit; odolat všem lžím a svodům jenž se na něj démon snažil uvalit. Nakonec družina dorazila k mohylovým vrchům v nichž sídlilo prastaré zlo, horší než deset tisíc elfích cestovních démonů. Tu se projevila první zrada družiny. Ten jehož zevou Kilián zalekl se síli démonovy a obrátil se proti svým bratrům ve zbrani. Nechť je jeho jméno a jména jeho potomků zapsána do knihy Hanby a tíha zbabělosti padá na jejich hlavy po deset generací. Grundreughi však dokázal proč jsou trpaslíci nejvelkolepějším národem ve spleti chodeb tohoto světa. Získal od ducha mrtvého válečníka zpět stříbrné kladivo. Úspěšně vedl zbytek družiny i přes mnohé ztráty k vítězství nad pánem nemrtvých. A když Kilián viděl, že miska vah s v bitvě obrací, zradil pána temnot a předal prostřednictví trolla, který ho držel pod krkem, Grundreughimu víčko od střbrného kalicha. Když byl démon na koni svých sil lapil Grundreughi zbytek jeho podstaty do stříbrného kalicha a navždy jej uzavřel víčkem. Přestože byl démon poražen Grundreughi ještě neměl vyhráno. Část družiny se rozutekla v mlze. Ostatní vyrazili do trosek elfího města, které svou rozbořeností jen dále dokazovalo, jak bezvýznamná byla elfí přítomnost v tomto světě. Grundreughi naléhal na družinu, aby splnila svůj úkol a pomohla se vrátit do trpasličí enklávy, ti však tvrdošíjně odmítali. Nakonec i přes mnohá Grundreughiho varování se spolčili s nemrtvými skřítky a uvalili tak na sebe kletbu rady starších. Ani to však družině nestačilo. Rozhodla se napadnout skřety sídlící v elfím městě a opět šlo všem o život. Naštěstí Grundreughi nebyl zbabělec, který by opustil bratry ve zbrani i když oni sami sešli z cesty cti. Družina úspěšně porazila skřetí kmen a vrátila se nakonec před radu starších prosit o odpuštění za zradu a křivopřísežnictví, které vykonali. Statistiky Povahový rys: Křivopřísežník (Grundreugi je zatížen hanbou za porušení přísahy Gnol-a-Garaz, proto se snaží svou čest získat zpět.) Rasová ZS: noční vidění Kategorie:Trpaslíci Kategorie:Postavy Výpravy do Hennývnu